Good Enough
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Romangst Puzzleshipping. Yugi's take on his and yami's relationship. I wrote this ages ago and only just found it...don't kill me! R&R!


Good Enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evanescence or their song "Good Enough". I don't own YGO either, so don't sue me, please!

NOTE: _**Song lyrics**_

_ Yugi's thoughts (and actions/speech in his POV)_

Ordinary actions/speech (in 3rd person POV/no POV)

Chapter 1 –

_**Under your spell again.**_

_You've got me caught again…__**  
I can't say no to you.**_

_Darker half or not…your so addicting…I love you…__**  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_I crave your love, your touch, your attention.__**  
I can't say no to you.  
**__ I'll give you anything…because I can't say no now.__**  
Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_The things you said, the things you did and the way you said and did them…_

_God, it was perfect torture…but it was worth it at the time.__**  
Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_You know you've got me caught in your web…you know I'm the puppet with you as my puppeteer.__**  
I can't breathe but I feel...  
**__ But you don't hurt me for that._

_You haven't yet, at least…__**  
Good enough,**_

_I feel like I'm good enough to love you…to be with you._

_Tea doesn't deserve you, and she doesn't have you!__**  
I feel good enough for you.  
**__ I love you, so…so much…I'm just glad you think I'm good enough for you.__**  
Drink up sweet decadence.**_

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, drinking up his sweet scent.

Yugi giggled as Yami nuzzled his face in his hair._**  
I can't say no to you,**_

Yugi frowned slightly, unnoticeably, as Yami began to kiss him, his eyes blazing with a small flame of passion and lust…

…but he couldn't say no to him…could he?_**  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

Yugi smiled and moaned softly, unwillingly, as soft lips hit please points on his creamy skin. Yami smirked and continued his work, his fingers and mind racing elsewhere, without Yugi's full attention or recognition._**  
I can't say no to you.  
**__ Do I really want this…should I let him do this?_

_I love him, but…__**  
Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.**_

Yugi gasped as clothes were stripped off him piece by piece, first his shirt being gently unbuttoned and slipped off, exposing his chest and arms to Yami's butterfly kisses, which Yugi adored. The younger moaned again._**  
Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

Yugi watched, dazed, as Yami got off him and began to work on his own clothes, before turning to Yugi again, now only in his boxers. Yugi began to panic, somewhere deep in his mind.

He was still too dazed, for a reason he didn't quite understand, to register that panic, though.

_**Can't believe that I feel...  
**_Yugi's eyes widened as Yami's thrust pulled him back to the present.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks, as Yami grabbed his bare hips. He shuddered involuntarily as his yami licked up his salty tears, licking his lips as he looked down at Yugi hungrily._**  
Good enough,**_

…_Is this good?__**  
I feel good enough.**_

_It doesn't feel it._

_It feels amazing, passionate, hot, sweaty and wet in general…but not right.__**  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  
**__ It's not wrong, though…__**  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

Yami moved close to Yugi's ear, his body pressed on top of Yugi's own, making Yugi blush furiously._**  
Pour real life down on me.**_

'_Puriti koi…puriti…puriti uwakianna, puriti ikieke, puriti saseko.' He whispered to me. Tears ran down my cheeks again; again he licked them up, his tongue leaving a warm trail up each of my cheeks.__**  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

'_Yami…please, I-' I broke off to sob as Yami smirked down at me._

_Why was I such a fool to think he'd want someone like me?__**  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
**__ How did I ever think he'd love me…__**  
So take care what you ask of me,**_

'_Yuuuuu-giiiii…' he sings quietly into my ear, his breath heavy on my outer ear. I shiver…and look him in the eye, trembling all over._

_He smirks: he feels my shivers, even though the blanket is over the top of him, covering us both._

'…_Y-Yes?' I whisper fearfully. Yami smirked and pressed his lips onto mine for a split second._

'_Did you enjoy that?' he asks._

_I choke: he's teasing me.__**  
'cause I can't say no.**_

_But all I can do is nod mutely, spellbound by his crimson orbs and tantalising smirk._

_He smirks wider._

_He still has me..._

**Whoa. I turn even a positive song like this into something so sad. I should be proud…but I'm too damn depressed right now (this is how the whole oneshot turned sour, by the way).**

**Please review, much thankies for reading! Sorry there was a halt with my writing for a while: I ran out of lyrics at…25, I think I got to. But now the new album "The Open Door"'s lyrics are up, so I have a load of new material to work with! Yahoo!**

**Thankies for reading, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
